<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[83line/澈特] 嫂子饿了吧 by Heeteukxx83xx710701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265810">[83line/澈特] 嫂子饿了吧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701'>Heeteukxx83xx710701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>说到会玩还是83会玩 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>83line - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:36:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小叔澈 x 嫂子特<br/>迷迭香alpha x 柠檬糖omega<br/>1w车 HE<br/>涉及道具, 强奸, 背德, 操尿</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>说到会玩还是83会玩 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小叔澈 x 嫂子特<br/>
迷迭香alpha x 柠檬糖omega</p><p> </p><p>金希澈轻轻推开朴正洙卧室的房门, 床上的人正卷缩在床的一角, 用被子包裹住自己, 整个人哭得浑身抽搐, 金希澈看了一眼床边的小桌子上放着的结婚照, 床上的人穿着高中的校服被自己的哥哥拥在怀里, 二人脸上的都是幸福的笑容.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈忍不住嘴角上扬, 他轻轻把相框拿起, 刚想丢进垃圾桶, 可转念又改变了主意把相框重新放好...让哥的照片看着不是更刺激吗?</p><p> </p><p>当年第一次见嫂子时, 金希澈就已经在想他在自己身下会是怎么的一副骚样, 他忍了这么多年, 对朴正洙的欲望一直只增不减, 如今他哥意外身亡, 那他可就再也没有顾忌了...</p><p> </p><p>「是希澈啊?对不起, 我不知道你来了...是你哥的葬礼有什么需要我提供的吗?」似乎是察觉到身后的动静, 朴正洙擦了擦脸上的眼泪转过了身. </p><p> </p><p>「嫂子...我可是专门来找你的....」金希澈扯了扯脖子上的领带, 微笑着一步一步走近床边.</p><p> </p><p>「你找我有什么事吗?」朴正洙也不知道为什么, 可他还是下意识地往后退了一点.</p><p> </p><p>「嫂子...我哥死了, 你一定很寂寞吧?夜栏人静时, 你身后那张小嘴不会想念被大肉棒贯穿的感觉吗?」再也不再收歛炽热的欲望, alpha眼中浓厚的欲望表露无遗.</p><p> </p><p>「你....你什么意思?我...我可是你嫂子!」omega害怕地往后又退了几步, 后背贴上了床头的板子, 见无路可退, 朴正洙翻身正想要下床离开, 却不料被金希澈拽了回来压在了床上.</p><p> </p><p>「我知道你是我嫂子啊...所以...我哥既然不在了,那就让我来替我哥履行丈夫的责任吧!我可比我哥利害多了...我保证让嫂子你满意, 保证把嫂子你操得再也离不开我的大肉棒!」金希澈一手撑在朴正洙的身旁, 另一只手在朴正洙的脸颊上暧昧地摩挲.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙终于意识到金希澈到底想做什么, 二只小手在金希澈的胸膛上又推又打的, 可奈何omega的力量在alpha面前根本就是鸡蛋与石头, 不管朴正洙怎么挣扎, 还是被金希澈紧紧地困在了怀里.</p><p> </p><p>双手被alpha单手扣在了头顶, alpha潮湿的吻落在他敏感的脖子上, 留下一个又一个微微凸起的红痕, 白嫩的手在omega纤细的腰侧抚摸, alpha的信息素是迷迭香, 是不知不觉就能把人迷倒的香气.</p><p> </p><p>「希澈...不要这样!我可是你嫂子...你不能这样对我...我这辈子只喜欢你哥...也只会和你哥上床...希澈...你放开我吧..」自从老公死后就没有被人触碰过的身体异常地敏感, 朴正洙深知作为omega的自己不可能抵抗得了多久, 只好柔着声线再向身上的alpha求饶.</p><p> </p><p>「是吗?」alpha埋在颈窝的动作如他所愿地停了下来, 抬起头看向omega的眼睛却充满了妒火.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙趁着金希澈恍神的瞬间下了床往客厅的方向逃去, 金希澈也不急不恼, 捡起被自己放在地上的小袋子跟在omega的身后, 他知道除非他自己放弃, 不然朴正洙今天是不可能跑掉的.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙跑到了大门的位子, 这才发现大门早已被金希澈反锁上了, 看着 alpha一步一步走向他, 朴正洙觉得此刻的自己就象是一只被困在密室里的猎物, 不管怎么逃, 最后还是逃不过被吃干抹净拆骨入腹的下场.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙一路后退回客厅的位置, 金希澈得意地扯起了嘴角, 眼睛紧盯着omega无助的样子, 强势又带有情欲意味的信息素从后颈处的腺体涌出, 不到十秒钟的时间, omega就撑不住了, 双腿一软就跪在了地上.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙试图伸手把自己再次撑起来, 却还是无力地跌回到地上, 他觉得自己全身的力气都象是被抽干了一样, 空气中的氧气愈来愈稀薄, 喉咙干涸, 浑身发烫, 后穴里涌出了一股又一股的分泌物, 内裤被分泌物浸得湿透, 就连身上的睡裤也都被染湿了紧紧的贴在他的屁股上.</p><p> </p><p>空气里的柠檬糖味愈来愈浓郁, 躺在地上的omega眼神渐渐充斥着对情欲的渴望, alpha满意地走到omega的面前蹲下, 一点一点地凑近omega的嘴唇, omega的身体天生对alpha带有渴望和服从的本质, 努力和理智抗争的omega最终还是抵不住诱惑地凑前了点想要吻上alpha的唇, 可万万没想到, 在双唇只距离一厘米时alpha却反而往后退了.</p><p> </p><p>事实上, 金希澈的肉棒早已硬得生疼, 他迫不及待想要试一下他嫂子的滋味, 他狠不得马上就把肉棒插进去那个他渴望已久的穴道里把朴正洙操得死去活来, 可是他不能急, 他要把朴正洙的欲望挑起到最高点, 他要朴正洙求他干他, 他要朴正洙从今以后都再也离不开他和他的肉棒.</p><p> </p><p>在omega渴求的目光下, alpha站了起来, 居高临下地看着omega, 把手上的小袋子倒了过来, 各式各样的情趣用品从袋子里散落在omega身旁的毛毯上.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙的初恋就是金希澈的哥哥, 而金希澈的哥哥是位出了名尊重omega的神士, 二人虽然相恋多年却也是一直相敬如宾, 从未见过情趣用品的omega被吓了一跳, 害怕的眼泪忍不住从眼角滑下, 可看向那堆情趣用品的眼神中却不禁带了点期待.</p><p> </p><p>「嫂子知不知道....这么多年来...我一直都很喜欢嫂子...每天早上起床我都会想着嫂子自慰, 你都不知道, 只要一想起嫂子, 我的肉棒就会硬得不行, 射出来的精液也会特别多特别浓...每一天我都忍不住在想嫂子被我干到求饶的样子会是怎样的...」金希澈一边说着淫秽的情话, 双手一边一颗一颗地把朴正洙身上的睡衣钮扣解开.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈身上的迷迭香味过于迷惑, 朴正洙无力地甩着头抵抗金希澈的行为, 双手却忍不住地攀上了alpha的肩膀.</p><p> </p><p>alpha缓慢地脱着omega身上的衣服, 同时也一点一点地把omega仅剩的理智粉碎得残破不堪, 朴正洙觉得身后那个洞穴好像愈来愈痒, 腰忍不住地扭动着, 金希澈把朴正洙的反应看在眼里, 捡起地上的跳蛋在朴正洙湿淋淋的穴口磨擦了一下后就缓缓地推了进去.</p><p> </p><p>「嗯....这...嗯...这是什么?」肠道被异物入侵的陌生感觉让朴正洙有些害怕.</p><p> </p><p>「跳蛋啊!嫂子想试一下跳蛋的滋味吗?」金希澈凑近朴正洙的耳朵轻轻舔舐, 后穴里的东西彷彿让他的身体又更骚痒了, omega随着本能轻轻点了点头, 全然没有了正在被小叔强奸的模样, 脑海里就只剩下对性的渴求.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈看朴正洙如此诚实, 满意地终于吻上了omega柔软的嘴唇, 舌头撬开omega的牙齿, 把里头的软舌卷了出来往自己的嘴里带, 舌头被吸得发麻, 却也带着无法形容的快感, 朴正洙忍不住攀着金希澈的脖子把舌头往男人的嘴里送.</p><p> </p><p>「啊...嗯...别...啊哈...希..希澈....嗯....」甬道里的跳蛋忽然猛烈地震动了起来, 嫩滑的穴肉被猛烈地磨擦着, 朴正洙颤抖着想要伸手把跳蛋从后穴里抽出, 可无奈双手被金希澈紧紧抓着, 朴正洙只能无助地随着跳蛋的震动抽搐, 舌头仍然被金希澈玩弄着, 唾液从合不上的嘴唇滑下, 止不住的呻吟声不停从喉咙溢出.</p><p> </p><p>放开朴正洙的双手, 金希澈把自己身上的衣物全都脱了下来, 失去支撑的omega重新躺在地上, 情欲像巨浪一样把他舌噬, 他躺在地上享受从穴道往全身快速蔓延的快感, 前一分钟还在想着要把跳蛋从身体里面抽出, 现在却已经沉沦欲海再也舍不得了.</p><p> </p><p>看着朴正洙发浪的反应, 金希澈捞起躺在地上浑身乏力的人, 他让朴正洙跪趴在地上, omega的四肢早就因为灭顶的快感而酸软乏力, 可他实在渴望能被金希澈狠狠地进入贯穿, 只好颤抖着艰难地撑起自己的身体.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈双手扶着朴正洙的细腰, 肉棒在湿漉漉的穴口磨蹭, 随着肉棒磨擦的动作, 朴正洙感觉体内的跳蛋也在跟着男人的动作来回移动, 在跳蛋碰到体内的某一点时, 朴正洙忍不住一阵抽搐, 仰起头高声呻吟, 白浊从抖动的分身中喷射出来, 沾染在了地上.</p><p> </p><p>高潮后的omega瘫软在地上, 双手再也无法支撑导致上半身都只能趴在地上, 胸口沾上了自己刚刚射出的白浊, 跳蛋还在敏感的甬道里震动, 时不时就把他惹得忍不住地颤抖.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙高潮的样子太美, 柠檬糖味在屋子里瞬间爆发, 金希澈觉得自己的肉棒又涨了一圈, 掐紧朴正洙的腰就把肉棒一推到底, 狭窄的穴道湿暖又紧致, 穴肉紧紧地依附在柱身上, 跳蛋还在甬道里震动, 金希澈闭上眼睛低吼了一声, 双重的刺激让他再也忍不住地扣紧朴正洙的腰用力撞击.</p><p> </p><p>「啊!不行....嗯.....希...啊....希澈...这样...这样不行...哈...嗯...不....啊...不行.....嗯...停...抽...抽出来....」alpha的肉棒本就粗大, 再加上体内的跳蛋随着肉棒一次次地顶向那点凸起, 朴正洙觉得自己好像马上就要被撞坏了.</p><p> </p><p>「抽出来?那么嫂子是希望我把那一样抽出来呢?肉棒?还是跳蛋?」金希澈俯身把朴正洙伏在地上的上半身捞了起来, 咬着omega敏感的耳垂轻声地问着, 可下半身的力度却一下比一下用力, 龟头有好几下甚至撞上了生殖腔的腔口, 把omega撞得只懂得呻吟, 根本听不进去alpha在说什么.</p><p> </p><p>omega才刚高潮过的分身又一次硬挺了起来, 随着alpha无情的撞击在半空中上下晃动, 然而就在朴正洙觉得马上又要射的时候, 金希澈却把肉棒和跳蛋通通拔了出来.</p><p> </p><p>穴口一张一合的渴望着再次被填满, 马上就要高潮的时刻却突然被强制中止, 朴正洙难耐地磨蹭着双腿, 可不管他怎么动, 都不能减少肠道里的骚痒和空虚感.</p><p> </p><p>「呜....希澈....嗯...求求你...继续给我好不好?好难受...呜...」朴正洙艰难地撑着无力的身体转向金希澈, 被情欲完全占据的双眼闪着泪光看向金希澈, 金希澈蹲了下去, 轻轻地抚摸着朴正洙的脸颊.</p><p> </p><p>「可是嫂子啊...你不是说只能和我哥上床吗?我可是你小叔啊!小叔可不应该操你喔!」金希澈强忍着想把肉棒操进朴正洙后穴里的冲动, 他有足够多的时间去让朴正洙被他臣服, 毕竟他的目标可不只是要上他嫂子一次.</p><p> </p><p>「那...那希澈别当我小叔就行了...老公...希澈当正洙的好老公好不好?正洙好想要...求求老公了!」omega被后穴里渴望被填满的感觉折磨到完全没有了思考的能力, 脑海里象是被煮开了的浆糊那样混乱不堪, 只能追随本能地说着讨好alpha的话.</p><p> </p><p>「那...要不正洙好好给我舔舔?要是舔得肉棒开心了...它也许就愿意操你了...」金希澈把肉棒递到朴正洙的嘴边, 龟头散发着浓浓的迷迭香味还有alpha的男人味, omega被气味所吸引, 双手鬼使神差地就扶住了柱身, 凑前试探着舔了一下冠状沟的缝隙, 看着金希澈满足地倒抽了一口气, 朴正洙张开嘴把肉棒一点一点地含进嘴里.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙努力把肉棒全部含进嘴里, 可是金希澈的肉棒实在是太大了, 朴正洙把嘴张到最大也还是没有办法把肉棒全部含进去, 只好伸出双手在含不进去的地方上下撸动, 收缩着口腔的肉去吸吮硬挺的肉棒, 舌头围绕着龟头的位置打转, 马眼冒出了一些半透明的液体, 朴正洙伸出舌头把液体卷进肚子里, 欲求不满地扭动着屁股.</p><p> </p><p>「嫂子舔肉棒也能舔到骚穴又痒了吗?嫂子也太淫荡了...这根肉棒不操你, 地上不是还有很多按摩棒吗?」金希澈捡起地上的一根透明的按摩棒塞进朴正洙的手里, 抓着朴正洙的手引导着人把按摩棒推进了湿淋淋的后穴里.</p><p> </p><p>「唔....嗯...」按摩棒比alpha的肉棒幼上了许多, 而且光插在后穴里一动不动的, 反而让本就骚痒的后穴变得更痒了.</p><p> </p><p>omega更加讨好地舔弄着alpha的肉棒, 水汪汪的眼睛可怜丐丐地看向alpha, 希望alpha能帮帮自己, alpha满足于omega讨好的行为, 重新抓起omega的手放在按摩棒的末端, 引导着omega自己用按摩棒来自慰.</p><p> </p><p>按摩棒轻轻蹭过体内的敏感点, 朴正洙忍不住闷哼出声, 呻吟声被嘴里的肉棒堵在了喉咙处, 尝到甜头的omega自发地抓着按摩棒的末端, 一下接着一下往甬道里的凸起顶去.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈弯腰把朴正洙的乳头掐在二指之间, 指甲来回刮弄乳头上的缝隙, 朴正洙忍不住地颤抖, 乳头被玩弄的感觉让他明显地更兴奋了, 抓着按摩棒的手愈来愈快, 终于在按摩棒再次顶往前列腺的时候又一次射了出来.</p><p> </p><p>高潮让omega忍不住浑身抽搐, 含在嘴里的肉棒从嘴里掉了出来, 可omega没有忘记要把alpha的肉棒舔开心才能被操, 艰难地吐着舌头有一下没一下地舔着alpha的龟头.</p><p> </p><p>「唔...肉棒...嗯...肉棒开心...开心了吗?能...唔...能操正洙了吗?」金希澈把朴正洙龟头上残留的白浊用食指刮下, 手指伸进朴正洙的嘴里搅弄, 白浊混着唾液从合不上的嘴角流出, 淫荡的样子配上可怜丐丐求被操的模样, 让本来就忍无可忍的alpha的性欲被推上了顶点.</p><p> </p><p>让朴正洙侧躺在地上, 拉起一条腿让omega自己抱着, 俯身抱住了地上的人, 肿胀的龟头抵住湿润的穴口, 肠道里兴奋地又涌出了一波肠液.</p><p> </p><p>「别急...这就给你了, 小骚货...」朴正洙在耳边温柔地说着荤话, 身下却毫不留情地直接捅向了最深处的生殖腔口.</p><p> </p><p>「啊!嗯...慢...嗯...慢点...啊...啊..好...好麻...嗯...太深...太深了...嗯...不...不了...啊...」alpha压着他就是一阵又快又深的撞击, omega被撞得浑身发麻, 只能抱紧身上的alpha无助地求饶.</p><p> </p><p>「这就不行了?都还没操到你最骚的点呢...让我找找看嫂子哪一点最骚呢?」金希澈变着方向顶向朴正洙的内壁, 朴正洙被操得呻吟不断, 脚指头都卷缩了起来.</p><p> </p><p>终于在金希澈的一记顶弄下, 朴正洙的呻吟彻底地变了调, 金希澈扬起嘴角的酒窝, 不变方向就冲着那一点狠狠地撞击, 朴正洙没能捱得过几十下就痉挛着再一次高潮了, 甬道因高潮的原因猛地收缩, 把alpha也夹得忍不住一记深顶抵着穴肉也射了出来.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈把依旧硬挺的肉棒从穴里抽了出来, 精液混着肠液从甬道里涌出, 失去支撑点的omega躺在地上颤抖着承受高潮后的余韵.</p><p> </p><p>alpha欲火正盛, 来不及等omega的高潮褪去, 拉起无力的omega抱到餐桌上, 掰开大腿就又一次操了进去.</p><p> </p><p>还没结束高潮的omega浑身都敏感得不行, 就连穴肉都还在抽搐, alpha感觉自己的肉棒象是被几十张小嘴同时吸吮一样, 双手握着朴正洙双腿的脚踝分到最开, 肉棒整根没入又整根拔出, 才刚射进肠道深处的精液随着抽插流到了洁白的地板上.</p><p> </p><p>「嫂子吸得我好紧, 是不是被大肉棒干得很舒服啊?」龟头狠狠撞向朴正洙体内的敏感点, 把人撞得忍不住仰起头高声呻吟.</p><p> </p><p>「好...啊...好舒服...嗯...肉棒进...啊...进得很深...嗯...还要...嗯..还要肉棒再...再顶那里...啊...」朴正洙随着金希澈的顶弄在桌子上摇摇晃晃的, 腾空在空中的屁股不自觉地挺腰迎合在他体内操干的alpha.</p><p> </p><p>「那是谁把你干得这样爽呢, 嫂子?」金希澈更加用力地挺腰, alpha的占有欲让他渴望着能从omega的口中听到自己的名字.</p><p> </p><p>「啊...是希....希澈...嗯...要....要射...嗯...要...要被希...希澈...操射了....嗯....啊哈!」omega被操得失了魂, 张口就是平常压根儿说不出口的骚话, 内壁被肉棒磨擦得彷彿要燃烧起来似的, 分身颤抖着又射出了一股白浊.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈弯下腰抱紧浑身颤抖的人, 肉棒狠狠地在甬道里抽插了十几下也忍不住射了出来, 滚烫的精液刷在敏感的肠壁上, alpha舔着omega发烫的腺体, 牙齿轻轻一咬, 迷迭香味迅速灌进了omega的体内和酸甜的柠檬糖味混在一起.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc</p><p> </p><p>83的下半场爱还在做, 我们的下半场文明天见~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>浴室...</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙的后背贴在冰冷的墙壁上, 温暖的水珠不断洒在他和金希澈的身上, 自己的一条腿被金希澈扶着圈在了男人的腰上, 金希澈硬烫的肉棒不断在他的体内进攻, 踮着在地上的脚被撞得颤抖不止.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙也不知道事情为什么会变成这样, 明明只是被alpha抱进浴室里进行清理, 可是当alpha纤长的手指尝试在敏感的内壁把精液刮出来时, 没刮几下自己就忍不住地低声呻吟了, alpha身上的迷迭香味很香, 把他勾引得不知道什么时候就环上了alpha的脖子, 脸颊烫到不行, 结果金希澈看了他一眼就又抬起了他的腿挺腰操了进去.</p><p> </p><p>「啊....轻点....嗯...我站...站不住了...啊...要...要穿了...要被...被肉棒捅穿了...嗯...慢...慢一点...」金希澈一下比一下用力, 肉棒进到甬道深处就不用说了, 就连囊袋都差点要被金希澈捅进后穴里, 朴正洙下意识地摸向自己的肚子, 彷彿真能感受到龟头的形状.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈伸手把朴正洙的另一条腿也抬了起来, 彻底失去重心的omega只能乖乖把alpha抱紧, 重力让肉棒进到更深的地方, 龟头顶着依然紧闭的生殖腔口磨研, omega颤抖着把脸埋进alpha的颈窝里呻吟.</p><p> </p><p>「就是要把嫂子捅穿嫂子才会爽啊!」金希澈把朴正洙压在墙壁上, 紫红的肉棒在被磨得红肿的穴口不断进出, 朴正洙后背的肉都被压得变了形, 只能无助地抱紧金希澈承受新一波快感的冲击.....</p><p> </p><p>在浴室被金希澈又操射了一次后, 朴正洙全身都酸软得不行, 任由金希澈把他清理好再抱到沙发上躺着, 男人从厨房倒了一杯水喂到他的嘴边, 经历了好几个小时的呻吟和叫喊, 朴正洙的喉咙实在是渴得不行, 捧起水杯就咕噜咕噜地喝光了一整杯水.</p><p> </p><p>似乎是感觉到他到底有多渴, 金希澈拿起杯子又走进厨房倒了一杯新的出来, 等朴正洙又一口把水喝光后, 金希澈拉起朴正洙跨坐在自己的大腿上, 双手握着朴正洙的纤腰狠狠往下一按, 下身同时用力往上顶, 粗硬的肉棒根本不用费吹灰之力就能再一次操进了仍然湿软的穴道.</p><p> </p><p>「啊!不行...不能再来了...嗯...嗯...希...希澈...啊...求...求你放过我吧...啊...要...要坏了...希...希...澈...求你...求你...嗯...啊...」肉棒一进到狭窄的甬道就急速地抽插着, alpha的腰像安上了马达一样快速地往上挺弄, omega本来就浑身乏力, 腰身更是被alpha的手固定着根本无处可逃, 好几次都被alpha顶得坐都坐不住要往旁边倒去, 全靠alpha伸手把他捞了回来才不至于倒下.</p><p> </p><p>「嫂子上面的嘴说着不要, 可下面的小嘴却把我咬得死死的, 看来还是嫂子身下的小嘴比较诚实, 值我被小叔我好好奖励...」金希澈凑近朴正洙的耳边说着荤话, 肉棒对准方向每一下都直撞向朴正洙的生殖腔口, 生殖腔口是omega全身最敏感最脆弱的地方, 肿得像颗鸡蛋的龟头每撞一下都把omega撞得咬着下唇抽搐.</p><p> </p><p>「啊...饶...饶...嗯...饶了我...啊...别...嗯...别撞...嗯...啊...嗯...不行...不行了...啊...」朴正洙连声音都带上了哭腔, 眼角不停地滑下生理泪水, 满脸泪痕的样子惹得金希澈忍不住又涨了一圈.</p><p> </p><p>「啊...快...快停...我...我要尿了....嗯...停...啊!好疼!这是什么?」分身前端传来一阵刺痛, 朴正洙下意识低头一看, 才发现金希澈不知道什么时候捡起了地上的一根尿道棒, 而那根幼长的银针现在被金希澈插进了他的马眼处, 银针不粗不幼冰冰凉凉的, 刚好把他的马眼堵得满满的, 朴正洙不知道那根是什么, 却隐约能感受到在强烈的刺痛感中带着微微的快感.</p><p> </p><p>穴道中的肉棒仍然不知疲倦地一直顶向他的前列腺, 本来就有尿意的人被撞得更是着急了.</p><p> </p><p>「嗯...啊...我...嗯...尿...啊...啊...嗯...射....啊..难....难受...啊....别...嗯...」被堵住了出口的分身胀得发疼, 前列腺被撞得又酸又肿, omega被操得神智不清, 连句完整的话都无法说出来.</p><p> </p><p>「嫂子...我哥操得你爽一些还是我操得你更爽一点啊?嗯?」alpha恶趣味地故意提起哥哥, 如他所料, omega听到哥哥的名字后, 甬道因为羞愧而猛地收缩了好几下, alpha忍不住倒吸了一口气, 掐着omega纤腰的双手更用力把人往下压, 龟头重重地撞向嫩滑的生殖腔口.</p><p> </p><p>「啊!希...嗯...希澈操得我...我更爽...嗯...希澈的肉...肉棒比...啊...比较粗...嗯...而...而且肉棒操得很深...嗯...」朴正洙爽得脑海一片空白, 失去思考能力, 只能依照本能把感觉全盘托出.</p><p> </p><p>「那以后还要不要大肉棒把你操上天?」金希澈舔舐着朴正洙的耳垂, 沙哑的声音象是魔音一样诱惑着怀里人说出更多更淫荡的话.</p><p> </p><p>「要....嗯...要希澈...要...啊...要天天...天天被大肉棒...操...嗯...操上天...希澈...希澈天天...啊...天天操我吧...啊哈...要射....嗯...要天天被操射....呜...给我射...呜...嗯...」身下的肉棒像根烧得火烫的铁棍一样把甬道里的嫩肉都要磨出火来, 分身被堵得痛苦, omega艰难地扶着alpha握在他腰间的手, 喉咙随着alpha无情的撞击止不住地呻吟.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈不再浪费精力去调戏朴正洙, 一个翻身把人压在沙发上, 几乎整个人都骑在朴正洙的屁股上, 即将迎来高潮的肉棒不知不觉又涨了不少, 肉棒在肠道里猛烈抽送, 肠液被搅弄的水声充斥着整间屋子.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈趴在朴正洙光滑的背上, 把身下的人紧紧地圈在双臂中, 二人身上的薄汗混在一起, 分不清你我, 朴正洙甜腻的呻吟声和金希澈按捺不住的低喘声混在一起.</p><p> </p><p>直到金希澈抵着生殖腔口射出浓稠的精液时, 堵着分身的银针也同时被身后的人一把扯下, 朴正洙仰起头高声呻吟, 双手拽紧了面前的沙发靠垫, 忍耐已久的白浊夹杂着尿液从马眼涌出, 过度的快感让朴正洙浑身都在痉挛, 等到分身把东西全都射出来的时候, 朴正洙已经爽昏过去了.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈眷恋地舔舐着朴正洙颈后的腺体, 牙齿轻轻一咬又注入了新一轮的迷迭香味, 在omega汗湿的后颈上轻吻了一下, 轻轻把人抱进了浴室清理......</p><p> </p><p>卧室...</p><p> </p><p>耳边传来了啧啧的声音, 朴正洙轻轻皱了一下眉头, 彷彿在舔舐什么的声音愈来愈响亮, 胸前传来酥酥痒痒的感觉, 还没等朴正洙反应过来, 一声充满媚态的呻吟就从口中飘了出来.</p><p> </p><p>被自己意料之外的呻吟声吓了一跳, 朴正洙猛地睁开双眼, 金希澈正埋首在他胸前舔舐他敏感的乳尖, 灵活的舌头围着乳头打转, 微红的舌头在他白晢的胸膛上游走显得分外的色情.</p><p> </p><p>见他忍不住呻吟出声, 金希澈抬眼看着他, 看向他的眼神彷彿在看已成囊中物的猎物一样, 色欲又挑衅地看着他把眼前的一边乳头含进嘴里, 手也不忘揉捏着朴正洙的另一边乳头.</p><p> </p><p>乳尖被温热的口腔包裹, 朴正洙一下没忍住又呻吟了一声, 没有了情热的影响, 朴正洙对自己的反应又羞又恼, 抬起手就要往金希澈的脸颊甩去一巴掌.</p><p> </p><p>可他忘记了自己昨晚才被身上的人操了一整天, 现在脆弱的二点又被金希澈玩弄着, 他全身酸软得就象是没有骨头一样, 手掌软乎乎地拍在金希澈的脸上, 不痛不痒也就算了, 还被金希澈抓着把二根手指含进了嘴里.</p><p> </p><p>「你放...放开我...」朴正洙想把手抽回来, 可alpha根本完全不用使劲也能阻止他, 就象是要挑起他的性欲一样, alpha把他的手指当成肉棒那样舔舐, 把二根手指整根含进嘴里, 舌头从手指的根部慢慢地往上舔, 接着又围着指头的位置打圈.</p><p> </p><p>「嫂子可不能爽完就翻脸不认人啊...昨晚不是还说要天天被我的大肉棒操上天吗?嫂子光是被我舔胸就流水流成这样...离开我的肉棒, 真的活得下去吗?」金希澈拉着朴正洙被舔湿的手指在穴口摸了一把, 自行分泌的肠液沾满了二人的手, 朴正洙脸颊红得发烫, 尽管他知道这样是不应该的, 可就象是金希澈说的那样...他好像已经没有办法离开金希澈的肉棒了...</p><p> </p><p>察觉到omega的态度有所改变, alpha俯身吻住他的薄唇, 轻轻地散发着迷迭香的香气勾引着omega堕进他的圈套, 昨天被操弄了一整天又被alpha临时标记了的身体轻易地又被挑起了性欲, 柠檬糖味逐渐不受控制地从omega的腺体钻出.</p><p> </p><p>omega的柠檬糖味诱人得很, alpha把鼻尖凑近omega的颈窝贪婪地嗅着, 早就肿得发紫的肉棒轻轻一顶就进入到了omega的体内, 就着肉棒还插在omega穴里的姿势, alpha直接把人抱了起来.</p><p> </p><p>「呃啊!」突然改变的体位让肉棒一下子进得很深, 体内凸起的那一点被狠狠地辗过, 朴正洙伸出双手攀着男人的肩膀, 脚弯被金希澈托着开始在屋子里走动.</p><p> </p><p>肉棒随着走动在紧致的甬道里进进出出, 可单凭走动的幅度根本不足以让已经被挑起欲望的人满足, 朴正洙听到自己的心在叫嚣着, 他想要被面前的男人用尽全力地操弄, 他想要粗大的肉棒狠狠地把他贯穿, 他渴望着被玩坏被撞得浑身抽搐...</p><p> </p><p>「能不能....操深一点?嫂子里面好痒..想要被希澈狠狠地操进去...」深知alpha喜欢听什么话, omega边说着alpha喜欢的骚话, 一边朝alpha的耳朵吹气.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈喜出望外地笑了笑, 他知道朴正洙迟早会沦陷在他编织的这个欲望深渊里, 可他没想到朴正洙会沦陷得这么快.</p><p> </p><p>「是这样吗小骚货?」腰身用力地往上一顶, 肉棒狠狠地撞向了生殖腔口的缝隙, omega忍不住咬着alpha的肩膀呻吟.</p><p> </p><p>「再进一点...嗯...还要...啊...还不够...」朴正洙的生殖腔口渐渐被撞开了一条缝隙, omega欲求不满地舔着alpha的耳窝.</p><p> </p><p>「嫂子想清楚了吗?再进可就要进生殖腔了...要是进了生殖腔, 我可不会空手而回...」金希澈圆润的龟头在生殖腔口来回磨着, 把朴正洙磨得浑身发麻.</p><p> </p><p>「嗯...进来...啊...都射进...进我的...嗯...生...殖腔...想要...想要希澈...啊....希澈的....嗯...哈...精液...射给我....嗯...」朴正洙不满足于肉棒只在生殖腔口磨研, 咬着下唇扭动着腰想要把肉棒吞得更深.</p><p> </p><p>「那你就做好准备给小叔我生个宝宝吧!」金希澈把朴正洙放了下来趴在床上, 肉棒直接挺进omega的生殖腔里, 生殖腔里的腔肉一圈圈地包裹住alpha的肉棒, alpha没忍住发出了一声低吟, 扣紧omega的腰就开始狠狠地抽插, 囊袋随着抽插拍打在omega白嫩的屁股上, omega被操得只能依随alpha的撞击而发出一声又一声的呻吟.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈快速地挺动着腰, 每一下都穿过生殖腔口操进了生殖腔, 嫩红的穴肉被肉棒操得频频往外翻, 要射精的感觉愈来愈强烈, 金希澈舔着身下那人还没愈合的腺体, 朴正洙敏感地颤抖着, 想要抓紧身下的被单, 却又因为被撞得浑身乏力而抓不稳, 只能随着金希澈每一下的撞击而摇晃.</p><p> </p><p>肉棒在体内逐渐成结, 金希澈用尽全力把肉棒挺到了生殖腔的最深处, 茎身抽搐了几下后射出了滚烫的精液, 生殖腔比肠道还要敏感, 朴正洙几乎全身都在发抖, 腺体被金希澈又一次咬破, 迷迭香味和柠檬糖味混在一起布满了整个房间.</p><p> </p><p>alpha又多又浓的精液把omega整个生殖腔都填满了, omega的小腹鼓起了一个小球, 金希澈把肉棒从生殖腔里抽了出来, 眷恋地在肠道里又轻轻抽动了几下, 把还在承受高潮余韵的omega惹得又忍不住呻吟了一声, 穴道里又湿又暖的过份吸引, 金希澈索性就不拔出来了, 从后抱着瘫痪在床上的人双双睡了过去....</p><p> </p><p>厨房...</p><p> </p><p>「嗯...嗯...太深了....啊...真的...嗯...太深了...希澈...不行了...」朴正洙的双眼被一条红色的丝带蒙住了, 后背抵在金属的冰箱门上, 金希澈紫红的肉棒正在他的腿间不断挺进.</p><p> </p><p>由于眼睛被蒙上了, 整个人彻底失去了视觉的观感, 朴正洙觉得自己彷彿变得更敏感了, 金希澈握在他腰间的手传来的温度好像更烫了, 他的呻吟声也好像在空洞的山穴里那样特别响亮.</p><p> </p><p>穴肉被肉棒磨擦的感觉也变得更清晰了, 他不仅能清楚感受到肉棒的形状, 甚至还能感受到自己的肠肉是如何不知廉耻地在肉棒每一次离开的时候依依不舍地吸吮住它, 又是如何在肉棒再次挺进的时候迫不及待地缠了上去.</p><p> </p><p>「啊...我真的不行...我好饿...我没有力气了...嗯...求你...能不能...先让我吃点东西...啊...再继续...好不好....啊...呜...希澈啊...呜...」朴正洙已经很久没有吃东西了, 一场又一场激烈的性爱把他的体力都几乎耗尽了, 他知道金希澈暂时还不会放过他, 所以只能向alpha示弱求饶, 希望alpha至少能让他先吃饱再做..</p><p> </p><p>金希澈把肉棒从朴正洙的后穴里抽出, 压着omega的肩膀让人跪在了地上, 朴正洙被蒙住了双眼根本不知道金希澈想对他做什么, 只能顺从地遵照alpha的意思跪了下去.</p><p> </p><p>「都是老公我不好...怎么能让嫂子饿着呢?那就让嫂子吃大香肠吧!就在嫂子的前面, 嫂子自己摸摸看啊..」金希澈的声音在头顶上传来, 朴正洙听从金希澈的指示伸出双手在面前摸了几下才摸到了一根有些滚烫的棍状物, 朴正洙试探性地伸出舌头轻舔了一下, 口腔里都是腥臊的味道, 朴正洙这才意识到自己握着的是金希澈的肉棒.</p><p> </p><p>虽然知道金希澈在戏弄他, 可钻进鼻孔的臊味带着些许alpha的迷迭香味, 他忍不住又伸出舌头舔了一下, 实在是意犹未尽, 双手扶着柱身干脆把整个龟头都含进嘴里.</p><p> </p><p>「嫂子看来真的很饿耶...大香肠好不好吃啊?」金希澈恶趣味地调戏着朴正洙, 跪在地上的人无法看清男人的脸在哪里, 只能边舔弄肉棒边抬头向着声音的源头点头.</p><p> </p><p>「那就好好吃...要是努力一点, 可能还能吃到营养满分的蛋白质啊...」朴正洙抬头的样子过于诱惑, 金希澈忍不住往人的嘴里挺了几下腰.</p><p> </p><p>朴正洙把金希澈的肉棒吸得又涨了一圈, 身后的洞穴也愈来愈痒, 虽然他嘴上一直在向金希澈求饶, 可这几天不分昼夜地一直被肉棒贯穿的甬道, 其实早就已经习惯了被狠狠地填满, 如今被操到一半忽然停了下来, 甬道里就像有成千上万只蚂蚁在爬一样, 恨不得能马上被大肉棒狠狠地捅进去才能止痒.</p><p> </p><p>「后面想要...希澈进来继续嘛...」朴正洙的双手沿着柱身摸到了二个沉甸甸的精囊, 讨好地放进嘴里含啜.</p><p> </p><p>「嫂子不饿了吗?」金希澈对朴正洙发着浪求操的样子十分满意, 双手安抚地在人的腺体上抚摸着.</p><p> </p><p>「正洙后面的小嘴更饿...要吃大大的香肠才能止饿...」后穴里愈加强烈地骚痒, 朴正洙咬着下唇欲求不满地说着骚话.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈帮朴正洙摆好了跪趴在地上的姿势, 自己站在了朴正洙的身后却迟迟都不进入, 朴正洙急得不行, 扭着屁股, 声音都带上了哭腔地求金希澈快点.</p><p> </p><p>「正洙想吃就自己来啊...」金希澈看朴正洙比他还要急, 故意抵着穴口就是不进去, 朴正洙双手撑在地上慢慢往后退了一点, 渴望已久的肉棒终于重新把他的甬道填满, 朴正洙咬着唇一边呻吟一边用屁股往后撞向金希澈的小腹, 噗吱噗吱的水声在屋子内徘徊着.</p><p> </p><p>金希澈显然高估了自己的忍耐力, 由朴正洙主导的节奏过于缓慢, 没等几分钟金希澈就忍不住地拉起朴正洙坐到了一旁的椅子上.</p><p> </p><p>双手掰着omega的大腿往外分开, 肉棒不要命地操进omega的穴道里, 分泌物随着alpha激烈的抽插流满了一地, 朴正洙被操得只剩下呻吟的份儿, 丝带被生理泪水濡得湿透, 口水从合不上的嘴角流出, 滑过红肿的乳尖滴在地上, 和地上半透明的那一滩肠液混在一起.</p><p> </p><p>等金希澈终于又一次射进了生殖腔的时候, 朴正洙已经又被操射了二次, 连说话力气都没有的人, 被金希澈抱进了浴室清理完出来后, 在沙发上吃了几口alpha喂进嘴里的炒饭后才总算缓了过来.</p><p> </p><p>「啊金希澈你是不是想饿死我?我三天没吃过一口好饭了!」恢复了一点力气的人狠狠地瞪着搂着他的男人, 要是眼神能杀人的话, 那金希澈恐怕就已经死透了.</p><p> </p><p>「不是特儿说要努力做爱来冲一个小孩的吗?我们还特地跟大帅请了一个礼拜的假啊...而且你也同意要玩强奸play和嫂子play的啊...」金希澈扁了扁嘴把头埋进了朴正洙的颈窝里.</p><p> </p><p>「可我没说过我不要吃饭啊!昨晚你也是这样...好好的拉面吃到一半你就把我压在桌子上直接就插了进去...刚才我饭煮到一半你又是这样!」朴正洙对金希澈的行为真的是不知道该气还是该笑, 按道理来说, 自己的alpha面对自己这么有欲望他应该是开心的, 可他刚刚真的几乎都要饿晕过去了.</p><p> </p><p>「对不起嘛...特儿只穿围裙煮饭真的太性感了, 我真的忍不住嘛....澈儿错了...特儿原谅我嘛...你现在多吃一点...」明明自己才是差点要被玩坏的那一个, 可金希澈一副可怜丐丐的样子搞得彷彿自己才是受害者似的, 朴正洙没忍住笑了出来, 又吃了几口金希澈喂过来的炒饭.</p><p> </p><p>吃完饭后, 朴正洙被金希澈抱到了床上, 没聊几句话, 金希澈就又吻上了朴正洙, alpha的迷迭香很香, 朴正洙被吻得失了魂, 迷迷糊糊间却还是记得那个嫂子的人设.</p><p> </p><p>「不用了....正洙就做自己就好..我想好好的和你做一场...什么play都不用, 就只是金希澈和朴正洙....因为什么都抵不过金希澈和朴正洙的爱来的真实...」金希澈抱紧朴正洙翻了身, 拉下朴正洙的头重新吻了上去.</p><p> </p><p>后记</p><p> </p><p>十个月后, 金希澈和朴正洙的家迎来了一位小美人, 金希澈每天不是忙着哄大美人开心, 就是在赶去给小美人冲奶粉喝的路上, 从此以后, super junior的宇宙大明星就过上了被大小美人吃得死死却又幸福到不行的美满人生...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>